


Just Show It Clearly

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: Adrien knows that teenagers are just brats who's whining at their diapers on their parents. He basically know that but sometimes, he have to show them clearly before they do stupid things.Oh, Marinette, his partner and also his beloved lady, agreed that fact.





	Just Show It Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> I just get this on youtube. Thank you Youtube!

Adrien glance at his sleeping partner at the passenger seat. He softly smiled. Marinette seems really tired after doing those paperworks that being thrown by their Boss. He could see her concentrated and focus on it. Its a good thing that tomorrow is their rest day and they could ( _finally_ ) have the time to do things that they missed eah other on this week. 

Adrien slowly step the brake when he see the red light at the traffic light. He tapped his fingers and look outside. His favorite song was played and he started to hummed.

Suddenly, a loud roar beside at his car. His eyebrow's wrinkled and glance at his lady who's still sleeping well. Adrien look at the car beside him and he observes that the driver is rich. He glance at the driver and clicked his tongue on annoyance. 

_Teenagers and their prided ego._

Adrien saw a handsome lad who cockily look at him and the roar started to get louder. A pretty lass who's checking him out and he saw a flirtatious glint on her eyes. He cringed. 

He just smiled the two of them and that youngster just rolled his eyes and flip out that finger. The girl just let out a pretty smile. 

Adrien let out a smirk and let out his badge. He saw the boy's ashen face and embarrassed was shown on his face. The girl laughed and winked towards him. 

Adrien cringed to that but let out a small fake smile. He knows that he was handsome and attractive but he don't like those little girls have the guts to flirt at him.

He was about to show her his wedding band. Adrien felt that someone grab his chin and fully kiss him at the lips. Hard and fierce. He was about to respond but that luscious and seductive lips were not on his anymore.

"Little girl. Better look away who's already older and married... Who knows that I might arrest you for that." A slow and soft voice but filled with venom on her words. Adrien bit on her collarbone. He can't help it, she's dangerously gorgeous when she is jealous.

The girl was petrified and nodded in fear. When the red light turned into green, the car bolt out. Adrien continue to drive and Marinette look at him still near at him. Her head leaned into his shoulder and said.

"Teenagers are brats." 

Adrien Agreste agree on his wife's statement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's what they get. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and read this one shot! Give it a kudos if you like it! Gave me your thoughts by commenting it! 
> 
> XO,   
> Sliv


End file.
